Rugi Lahir di Musim Panas
by SR 2721
Summary: Gak ada enaknya lahir di musim panas. Tapi tahun ini...


_Sialnya aku ulang tahun di musim panas._

Setiap musim panas pekerjaan Hisagi menjadi lebih banyak. Hanya sepertiga dari anggota divisi 9 yang dapat bekerja beberapa hari ini. Para shinigami bergntian jatuh sakit akibat kepanasan, adalah suatu hal yang terjadi secara rutin di Seireitei. Tahun lalupun ia jatuh sakit pada hari ulang tahunnya akibat kepanasan.

Masih lebih baik tahun lalu. Walaupun tidak ada Hisagi, masih ada Tosen sebagai komandannya. Tapi tahun ini Hisagi memimpin sendirian tanpa Tosen yang sudah berkhianat, serta tanpa bantuan bangku 3 ataupun bangku 4 yang sedang sakit.

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ia juga harus mengurus Majalah Seireitei. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan menuju divisi 10 untuk mendiskusikan Majalah Seireitei sekaligus mengantarkan dokumen. Yah, sepertinya bukan hanya itu alasannya untuk mengunjungi divisi 10...

_Dengan ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Rangiku-san..._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, dan hari ini aku ulang tahun. Beristirahat sebentar boleh, kan?_

_Pekerjaan yang seharusnya diutamakan, justru dijadikan alasan untuk bertemu Rangiku..._

Divisi 10

_Haahhh... Benar-benar, sialnya aku..._

Ternyata divisi 10 sedang kosong. Komandan Hitsugaya sedang down akibat kepanasan. (orang itu memah tidak tahan panas) Dan wakilnya, Rangiku pergi entah kemana. Akhirnya dokumen-dokumen itu Hisagi serahkan kepada bangku 3.

"Shuhei~! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Ra, Rangiku-san!"

_Rangiku-san sendirian mencariku?! Ahh... Ternyata tidak hanya kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini..._

Sepertinya Hisagi benar-benar hanya memperhatikan Rangiku. Dia tidak sadar ada Rukia, Renji, Kira dan Nanao di belakang Rangiku.

"Hari ini kamu ulang tahun kan? Temani aku belanja di Dunia Nyata, Ya!"

"Ba, baik!"

"Akhir-akhir ini panas, aku ingin minum yang dingin dan segar. Kamu yang traktir, mau?"

"Tentu, saya yang akan membayarnya!"

"Ayo Kuchiki, Renji, Kira, Nanao! Katanya Shuhei yang akan mentraktir kita!"

Dengan lihai Rangiku meminta Hisagi yang membayarkan semuanya, seolah memang itulah yang harus dilaksanakannya. Tentu saja Hisagi menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang. Yang ada di pikiran Hisagi hanyalah `Rangiku-san ingat ulang tahun aku!` itu saja... Orang-orang (shinigami-shinigami?) di belakang Rangiku merasa kasihan dengan Hisagi.

"Wakil Komandan Matsumoto selalu belanja di Dunia Nyata bersama Wakil Komandan Hisagi, ya...?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan kasihan kepada Hisagi.

Rukia yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke Soul Society sedikit terkaget. Memang beberapa kali ia melihat Rangiku sedang bebelanja di Kota Karakura, tapi tak disangka kebanyakan belanjaannya itu hasil traktiran(?) Hisagi.

"Bukan hanya bersama, Rangiku-san membeli baju-bajunya dengan uang Hisagi-san. Sejak kenalan dengan Ichigo dkk, Rangiku-san jadi lebih sering belanja di Dunia Nyata." jawab Renji yang terlihat sudah biasa dengan pemandangan ini.

"Bisa-bisanya Hisagi-san tertipu Rangiku-san berkali-kali..." Kira benar-benar heran mengapa Hisagi bisa tertipu dengan mudahnya seperti itu, sekalipun lawannya adalah Rangiku yang disukainya.

"Lebih baik kita belanja dengan menggunakan uang sendiri.." Nanao yang merasa kasihan memberi sebuah usul. Yang tentunya, disetujui oleh semua orang di situ.

"Tentu" jawab mereka serempak.

... Kecuali Hisagi dan Rangiku, tentunya.

Esoknya, Rangiku yang ketahuan bolos seharian dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto~! Gajimu akan kupotong selama setengah tahun!"

"Eh-! Jangan begitu, komandan!"

"Kalau begitu kerja yang benar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_（４Agustus) Hisagi, Yamabushi-senpai, Happy Birthday!_

_*Hisagi biasanya keren, tapi kalau udah bareng Rangiku, ya begitu deh... (anggep aja Naruto waktu kecil)_

_*Kadang-kadang kasian sama Toshiro... Perkiraan aku, Rangiku kerja cuma 10% dari yang seharusnya. dia tiap hari marah..._

_Cerpen buat Yamabushi-senpai masih belum sempet. Apaa lagi kayaknya susah `menggambakan` anggota Shinryuji lewat kata-kata._

*Semua tulisan yang ada di atas, dibuat tahun lalu, termasuk komentarnya. Hehehe *


End file.
